Shiina Ringo
Shiina Ringo is a famous Japanese musician, who is recognizable for her nasal voice. Her styles range from jazz to rock, and experimental to enka. In 1998 she debuted with the single Koufukuron. In 1999 Shiina became famous from her single Koko de Kiss Shite., which broke the top 10 on Oricon charts. In 2003, nearing the end of her ninth single and third album, Shiina Ringo formed the band Tokyo Jihen which received similar success. In 2006, it was announced that Shiina would once again release solo music. Profile * Stage Name: 椎名林檎 (Shiina Ringo, Shéna Ringö / Sheena Ringo) * Real Name: 椎名裕美子 (Shiina Yumiko) * Birthday: 1978.11.25 * Birthplace: Saitama * Hometown: Fukuoka * Height: 167cm / 5'6" * Weight: 47kg / 104 lbs * Blood Type: O * Favourite Writers: Miura Ayako, Kyougoku Natsuhiko, Matsumoto Taiyou, Jacques Cousteau * Favourite Movies: Saraba Waga Si, Zoo * Favourite TV Show: Police Headquarters 24hours * Favourite Manga: Jimihen * Favourite Albums: Ella Fitzgerald's Ella in Berlin and Blankey Jet City's Skunk. * Favourite Food: Azuki beans * Fun Fact: Shiina once held a magazine shoot in which she travelled around Tokyo in a wedding dress. Information Shiina's Past Shiina was born in 1978 in Saitama, however moved to Fukuoka when her father was given a job transfer. Shiina was raised in a family of musicians, and studied piano and music at an early age. She was once asked to compose a song for her school play. Shiina also studied classical ballet, but gave up when she was 10 due to an operation she had on her esophagus (to cure a hereditary problem) effected her balance. Reputably, when she went to school she was called "Ringo" as a nickname from her classmates after the way her face would turn red like an apple due to embarrassment. By the time Shiina was 15 and in junior high school, she was a member in several bands, and occasionally performed by herself to clubs. By 16, she was the lead vocalist in a band called Marvelous Marble (an all girls band backed by Tsuda Yukiko guitar, Nakagawa Ai Bass, Matsue Izumi Keyboard and Tokitsu Rino Drums) who entered the 9th Yamaha Teens' Music Festival in 1995. They sung a cover of Danielle Brisebois' Just Missed the Train on national television. At Japan's 5th Annual Music Quest Competition, she also performed a song solo that would later become one of her singles, Koko de Kiss Shite.. This won her an award for excellence. In 1997, Shiina would travel to England to spend a two month homestay there (which improved her English and influenced her musically). Debut & Early Career In May 1998, Shiina debuted with the single Koufukuron. While this single did not sell very much (it did not even chart on Oricon charts) Shiina would persist and released her second single, Kabukichou no Joou three months later. This single, at least, broke into the charts and peaked at #50. Her third single, Koko de Kiss Shite., would become a long selling hit; breaking the top ten and staying within the top 200 for a total of 27 weeks. The following album, Muzai Moratorium, would take an even further jump in popularity for Shiina; propelling her up to #2 on the charts. Similarly, this album was a long-seller; becoming the #25 album of 1999. ]] ]] Shiina dressed up as a provocative, glass smashing nurse in Honnou. Following her massive rise in popularity, Shiina would release a new single called Honnou in October of 1999. This would be released no the same day as a re-release of her debut single, Koufukuron. The single (despite any major tie-ups) made it to #2 on Oricon charts. To start off the new year, Shiina would again release two singles on the same day; Gips (a ballad) and Tsumi to Batsu (a hard, angry-sounding rock track). Gips would beat Tsumi to Batsu in popularity, debuting at #3 (one place above Tsumi). Her following album, Shouso Strip, would exceed even the popularity of her debut album by debuting at #1 (her first), selling 2.3 million copies and becoming the #3 album for the year. Hiatus / Kalk Samen Kuri no Hana Following this point, Shiina's releases would no longer be very predicable. Six months after her debut she would release a 3CD single set (classified as an album in Oricon) called Zecchoushuu which would become her second #1 album. Following the release of several live DVDs, Shiina would return with the #2 single Mayonaka wa Junketsu in March 2001 (an upbeat Jazz piece collaborating with the well-known Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra). In 2002, Shiina married Yayoshi Junji, a guitarist, and they had a son together. However, they divorced 14 months later. In this period, Shiina took a break from making music to focus on her child. However, the hiatus was broken with a 2CD-set cover album entitled Utaite Myouri ~Vol. I~ (featuring a much publicised duet with labelmate Utada Hikaru). Shiina would return to the music business with the single Stem ~Daimyou Asobi Hen~ and the following album Kalk Samen Kuri no Hana. These two releases saw a major stylistic change for Shiina, as she created with a hybrid feel of merging traditional music with several different genres. The album and the songs on the album would promote and feature in the short movie Hyakuiro Megane (which Shiina herself acted in). Tokyo Jihen ]] ]] Shiina's famous mole, removed in 2003. : Main article: Tokyo Jihen In 2003, it was announced that Shiina would be putting a hold on her solo project and releasing music with a five member band she had formed, called Tokyo Jihen. She released her (seemingly) last single, Ringo no Uta, and even went as far as to remove her famous mole to show the change that she had made. However, it is unsure if the mole was removed for cosmetic or medical purposes. Tokyo Jihen debuted in 2004 and originally released two singles (Gunjou Biyori, Sounan) and a debut album (Kyouiku) which all reached #2 on Oricon charts. However, after the nationwide tour following the album, the band had lost two of its members. After a short hiatus from the band, they returned again with two replacement members in late 2005. Their third single (Shuraba, theme song to the drama Oh-oku ~Hana no Ran~) and a second album, Adult (released in early 2006) were launched shortly after. The album reached a top position of #1 on Oricon charts. Sakuran It was announced on October 31st, 2006 that Shiina Ringo would be surprisingly returning to release a fourth solo album as an inspired album for the film Sakuran. The film, based on the manga of the same name (and starring Tsuchiya Anna) will feature several Shiina songs. A download only single, Karisome Otome (DEATH JAZZ ver.) (Shiina collaborated with SOIL&"PIMP"SESSIONS for the track), was first released on the 15th of November to promote the movie. The standard non-jazz version of the song is be the movie's theme song. Furthermore, a Sakuran-themed rearrangement of the Tokyo Jihen song Yume no Ato was featured in trailers for the film. Shiina's next single (was released on January 17, 2007), Kono Yo no Kagiri, was the ending theme song for the movie and proceeded the release of the album. The album was released on February 21, 2007. Shiina Facts ]] ]] Shiina's trademark symbol. * Shiina has a brother, Shiina Junpei, who is a famous soul singer in Japan. They worked together and released three duets: Tamanegi no Happy Song (it was a cover of Marvin Gaye's The Onion Song), which appears on Shiina's cover album, Utaite Myouri ~Vol. I~, as well as Junpei's album Rhodes to Freedom; WHERE IS THE LOVE (it is a cover of Roberta Flack and Donny Hathaway's song under the same name), which was released both as a single and in Junpei's album discover; and Georgy Porgy released under the name yokoshima(邪) (consisting of Ringo and her brother) as a limited one time online release. * In junior high and senior high school, Shiina Ringo worked as a pizza girl. * Shiina Ringo has written songs for artists such as Hirosue Ryoko and Tomosaka Rie. * Since Shiina's style is so vastly different (ranging from Jazz, to Pop, to Rock, to Enka) she has made a new genre for herself, which she calls "Shinjuku-kei." This is a play on the style of music called "Shibuya-kei" and translates to "The style of Shinjuku" (the business district of Tokyo), and is a reference in the adaptive way that Japanese businessmen are portrayed. * Shiina's trademark symbol is the Kronekodow. The romaji form is Kuronekodou (黒猫堂), meaning "The Magnificent Black Cat". * Shiina's mother, Shiina Akiko, is a ballet-dancer and her father, Shiina Koutaro, works at a gas company. Discography : Note: Click here for releases under 'Tokyo Jihen' Albums * 1999.02.24 Muzai Moratorium (無罪モラトリアム; Moratorium of Innocence) * 2000.03.31 Shouso Strip (勝訴ストリップ; Lawsuit Winning Strip) * 2003.02.23 Kalk Samen Kuri no Hana (加爾基 精液 栗ノ花; Chlorinated Lime, Semen, Chestnut Flower) * 2007.02.21 Heisei Fuuzoku (平成風俗; Japanese Manners) * 2009.06.24 Sanmon Gossip (三文ゴシップ; Superficial Gossip) Other Albums * 2000.09.13 Zecchoushuu (絶頂集; Climax Works) (3CD Single set) * 2002.05.27 Utaite Myouri ~Vol. I~ (唄ひ手冥利~其ノ壱~; A Singer's Pride) (Cover Album) Singles * 1998.05.27 Koufukuron (幸福論; Theory of Happiness) * 1998.09.09 Kabukichou no Joou (歌舞伎町の女王; Queen of Kabukicho) * 1999.01.20 Koko de Kiss Shite. (ここでキスして。; Kiss Me Here.) * 1999.10.27 Honnou (本能; Instinct) * 1999.10.27 Koufukuron (Re-Release) (幸福論; Theory of Happiness) * 2000.01.26 Gips (ギブス; Plaster Cast) * 2000.01.26 Tsumi to Batsu (罪と罰; Crime and Punishment) * 2001.03.28 Mayonaka wa Junketsu (真夜中は純潔; Midnight is Pure) * 2003.01.22 Stem ~Daimyou Asobi Hen~ (茎(STEM)~大名遊ビ編~; Stem ~Daimyo's Play Version~) * 2003.11.25 Ringo no Uta (りんごのうた; Apple Song) * 2007.01.17 Kono Yo no Kagiri (この世の限り; The Limits of this World) * 2009.05.27 Ariamaru Tomi (ありあまる富; Superfluous Wealth) DVD / VHS * 1999.10.11 Seiteki Healing ~Vol. I~ (VHS) (性的ヒーリング～其ノ壱～) (2000.08.30 DVD Re-Release) * 2000.08.30 Seiteki Healing ~Vol. II~ (性的ヒーリング～其ノ弐～) * 2000.12.07 Gekokujyo Xstasy Live (下剋上エクスタシー) * 2000.12.07 Hatsuiku Status Gokiritsu Japon (発育ステータス御起立ジャポン) * 2003.01.22 Hyakuiro Megane (Movie) (百色眼鏡) * 2003.05.27 Baishou Ecstasy (賣笑エクスタシー) * 2003.08.20 Seiteki Healing ~Vol. III~ (性的ヒーリング～其ノ参～) * 2003.12.17 Electric Mole * 2007.02.21 Dai Ikkai Ringohan Taikai no Moyo (第一回林檎班大会の模様; The Pattern of the Very First Ringohan Convention) * 2007.04.25 Heisei Fuuzoku Daikinjou (平成風俗 大吟醸) Download Exclusive * 2002.04.10 Georgy Porgy (Limited Online Release) (Yokoshima) * 2006.11.11 Karisome Otome (DEATH JAZZ ver.) (カリソメ乙女; Temporary Virgin) (Shiina Ringo x SOIL&"PIMP"SESSIONS) Vinyls * 2001.03.13 Mayonaka wa Junketsu (真夜中は純潔) * 2003.05.27 Kalk Samen Kuri no Hana (加爾基 精液 栗ノ花) * 2007.04.25 Heisei Fuuzoku (平成風俗) * 2008.10.25 Muzai Moratorium (無罪モラトリアム) * 2008.10.25 Shouso Strip (勝訴ストリップ) Compilation / Other * 1998.12.02 NOW JAPAN (Koufukuron) * 1999.09.22 Dear Yuming -Yumi Arai / Yumi Matsutoya Cover Collection- (Kageri Yuku Heya) * 2002.05.27 Shiina Jumpei - "discovery" (WHERE IS THE LOVE) * 2002.10.17 Ichigo-Ichie Sweets for my SPITZ (Supika) * 2002.12.11 Queen's Fellows: yuming 30th anniversary cover album (Kageri Yuku Heya) * 2004.02.18 COLLABO (WHERE IS THE LOVE) * 2004.04.23 Our Last Days -Casshern OST- (STEM (Casshern Version)) * 2004.10.27 Shiina Junpei - "Rhodes to Freedom" (Tamangi no Happy Song) * 2004.12.08 FM802 HEAVY ROTATIONS J-HITS COMPLETE '96-'99 (Koko de Kiss Shite) * 2005.03.30 VENUS JAPAN (Stem ~Daimyou Asobi Hen~) * 2005.03.30 Minna no Uta Best Hit Collection (DVD) (Ringo no Uta) * 2005.09.30 HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JOHN (Yer Blues) Single / Album Timeline (Edit this timeline) Musical Equipment ]] ]] Ringohan Convention at Ebisu Garden Hall (2005) Guitars * Duesenberg Starplayer II - Surf Green * Rickenbacker 620 * Nagare * Duesenberg Starplayer TV - Silver Sparkle * Duesenberg Starplayer TV - Shena Ringo Special Edition * Deusenberg Starplayer Special - Vintage White Amplifier * Orange Overdrive OR412 Others * [Speaker * Pro 2XS "Glitter" variant In Ear Monitors (IEMs) Awards (Note: These are incomplete and are ongoing) * 1999 Japan Gold Disc Award's - Rock Album of the Year (Muzai Moratorium) * 2000 Record Awards - Best Album of the Year (Shouso Strip) * 2000 Japan Gold Disc Award's - Rock Album of the Year (Shouso Strip) * 2005 Space Shower TV Video Music Awards - Best Group Video (Gunjou Biyori) External Links * Shiina Ringo Official Website * Kronekodow - Shiina's personal website * Oricon Profile * SHIINARINGO.SE - Shiina Ringo fansite (English & Swedish) * Ringo Catalogue - Shiina Ringo/Tokyo Jihen fansite with comprehensive information & lyrics * Nihon-fr Article * RINGO JIHEN - Shiina Ringo fansite * Electric Mole forums (these are regularly posted on) * TIMEasia Interview - Ringo's a Star